


The Well-Tempered Clavier

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Excitation, Fluff, Graphic Description, Lemon, M/M, Music, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Sick of classical melodies, he was decided to make a request to him. The only idea of begging his friend to play a modern song made him shudder with pleasure. He imagined his reaction. Hannibal Lecter, enraged by such sacrilege, would close the harpsichord lid with a bump and would kick him out of the house. But there was nothing bad in trying.





	The Well-Tempered Clavier

It was an ordinary day when Hannibal invited Will to listen to him playing the harpsichord. Raindrops hit hard doctor Lecter’s hall Windows, as if they were applauding the soloist who was going to start.  
Will sat on the ottoman while Hannibal was checking the tuning of his instrument. He put his fingers on the keys and started to push them, abandoning himself to a stream of pictures that arose from his vast memory palace. He went through the rooms, watching his aunt Murasaki, his parents, Castle Lecter in the forest of his native Lithuania, little Mischa running in the garden after their dog while he was taking care of her…  
In the beginning, Will seemed to be paying attention. For him, music also evoked pictures, but they were much more abstract than Hannibal’s, consisting only in shapes like smoke in many colours that moved to the music’s rhythm. He couldn’t resist the temptation of standing up from the ottoman and start to move his feet, as if he was dancing with an imaginary partner.  
When the melody stopped, the young man applauded. Sick of classical melodies, he was decided to make a request to him. The only idea of begging his friend to play a modern song made him shudder with pleasure. He imagined his reaction. Hannibal Lecter, enraged by such sacrilege, would close the harpsichord lid with a bump and would kick him out of the house. But there was nothing bad in trying. So, Will got his lips nearer to Hannibal’s ear.  
“You could play Despacito.”  
Those words provoked contradictory sentiments in Hannibal’s soul. On one hand, he wanted to defenestrate Will for daring to make him such a suggestion and, on the other hand, laughing at the idea, taking it as an innocent practical joke. He decided to take the second option and had a good laugh while Will sat on the ottoman again, as attentive as a pupil listening to his master’s lecture.  
When Hannibal finished the introduction, Will stood up. And while Hannibal’s fingers went through the keyboard, bewitched by the music, Will made spring one by one the black silk cord frog buttons of his loved one’s shirt until he could see his chest hair. And there they were, as pink as tulips, erect as minute domes, Hannibal’s nipples, which the young man started to press at the music’s beat, provoking Hannibal to gasp, who abandoned his job and took the young man in his arms to the bed. There, he pushed aside a lock of hair which covered his eyes. A pair of dark blue eyes that made Hannibal fall in love from the first moment he saw them in Jack Crawford’s office. “Eyes are distracting.” Was one of the first sentences that he heard him saying. He smiled accidentally when he remembered it while he took off Will’s glasses softly and kissed his forehead. The young man pushed him, making him to lie down on the mattress and he started to take off his trousers.  
Once naked, Hannibal went his lips and tongue through all of Will’s body, moistening it with his saliva. The young man, grateful, imitated his gesture. His hands went through all Hannibal’s body, whose cock hardened to the touch, ready for what it could happen. He hold onto a headboard bar, trying that the mixture of sweat and saliva does not make him slip from the bed. After a series of gasps, Will was ready. He lied, faced down and Hannibal, with a rhythmical movement of his pelvis, proceeded to penetrate him. Gasps led to several screams, but only lasted for an instant, until a stream of passion impregnated Will’s chest and both separated. Hannibal closed his eyes and felt in a deep sleep while his friend observed him.  
“The miracle music can make.” Will though, resting his head on Hannibal’s chest.


End file.
